


Long As You Know Who You Belong To

by HiyaMiya



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom! Jack, M/M, Porn, Sub! Eric, ass grabbing, audio porn, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyaMiya/pseuds/HiyaMiya
Summary: Eric is reminded that he is all Jack's through a hot and heavy makeout session involving lots of ass grabbing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Beyoncé's song, 'Mine'

‘Kiss me…’

Jack stands outside of the bedroom door, hand still poised over the handle. He feels his chest collapse and his fingers start to twitch. He’s frozen to the spot and all he can do is listen from the other side of their bedroom door as Eric asks someone to kiss him and whisper small pleas.

Jack is cold with dread. Eric wouldn’t cheat on him. Surely. Yes, he’s been busy recently. He’s just gotten back a day early from an event with the team. But they love each other. So why...

It’s when Eric releases a wanton moan, followed by a desperate whine that Jack’s senses are flooded back. He suddenly grips onto the handle and barges through the door, not caring if he breaks it off the hinges. Eric scrambles up the bed to the headboard and clutches the sheets to his chest. His face is pure shock as he stares at Jack.

Jack looks around the room and then back at his boyfriend. It’s just him. There’s no one else. The room is silent, spare the small murmurings of a voice through Eric’s ear buds.

‘Honey, what’s wrong?’ Eric worriedly asks. He quickly moves off the bed and snatches his underwear from the floor. He puts them on and rushes to Jack, instantly putting his hands on Jack’s cheeks and searching his eyes. 'Jack, speak to me.’

Jack looks back into those brown eyes and tries to understand what was going on. 'I…’ he starts but then fails to carry on.

'Do you just want to lie down?’ Eric asks in a soft voice.

Jack shakes his head to say no and to rid his head of thoughts. He breathes out a small chuckle and the corner of his mouth pulls up. He takes Eric’s hands and kisses his palms. 'I’m sorry.’

Eric keeps searching Jack’s face. 'For what?’

Jack’s mouth quirks and he looks away from Eric. ’…I thought you were cheating on me.’

Eric’s eyebrows frown slightly and he tries to catch his boyfriend’s eyes. The blonde pulls back a bit as he thinks it over. 

Why would he be sorry? And then it clicks. 

He smiles, a little cheekily. 'I didn’t know you wanted to be the only man who gets to touch me.’ 

He sways his body and lightly touches Jack’s sides. The taller man titters and rests his hands on Eric’s hips. 'I’m sorry-’

Eric bites the inside of his cheek to stop grinning. 'Babe, what are you apologising for?’ 

Why was he finding this oddly cute. Jack gives a small groan and hides his face against Eric’s neck. 'You can… do stuff yourself, Bits…’

Eric raises his eyebrows, still holding back a smile. 'Buuut?’

Jack groans again, pressing tighter against his boyfriend. He presses his fingers onto Eric’s hips and pulls him in more. In a low voice, he murmurs, 'I don’t want anyone else to kiss you.’

Eric’s insides flare and he melts against the taller man’s chest. 'Oh my god,’ he whispers. 'Never, baby. Only you.’

Jack smooths his hands down from his hips to cup Eric’s ass, a little possessively. Although when his grip tightens on Eric can’t help but feel like he’s being claimed. Jack raises his mouth to Eric’s ear, biting on the lobe before murmuring, 'So, who were you asking to kiss you?’

The blonde gasps when Jack pulls him roughly closer. 'I was-’ 

He stops to gasp again as Jack drags his teeth across Eric’s jaw and down his neck. The sensation makes the blonde clutch onto Jack’s tshirt. 

'I was listening… to porn. There’s a-’ 

His boyfriend latches onto his neck. The hot, wet feel sparks fire within him and he can’t help the high-pitched moan escaping him. 

Jack pauses, not moving from his spot on Eric's neck, and his voice is hoarse when he asks, 'What were you listening to?’

Eric is breathless when he murmurs, 'There’s a guy who talks… dirty.’

'Dirty?’ 

He brings his head back and looks at Eric through his lashes. His blue eyes always did things for Eric. Now is no different. The blonde shudders under the possessive stare and grips Jack's tshirt even tighter. Eric can't help but whimper when Jack suddenly grips Eric's ass even harder and attacks his mouth. He hotly dominates his mouth, barely allowing either of them to breath. Teeth and tongues clash as Eric frantically grips onto any part of his boyfriend. He feels so vulnerable and open underneath the taller man. He doesn't want anything else but to be dominated and for his body to be claimed by the man he loves. 

When Jack bites Eric's lower lip, he whimpers desperately. He looks into Jack's eyes, pleading for more. Both of their chests are heaving but there are no signs of stopping. Eric is weak and despite Jack having been traveling all day he's the one that is collected and in control. 

Eric is suddenly hoisted up and is held up by his ass. He instantly wraps his legs around the stronger man's waist and presses his hard cock in his briefs against Jack's stomach, desperate to communicate what he wants. 

Jack doesn't tear his eyes away from Eric's for a moment as he moves them to the bed and throws the man in his arms onto the mattress. He moves above Eric and cages him against the mattress. 

They don't say anything. But Jack's eyes are wild and intense. 

Eric can't help but whimper and clutch at the sheets as he suffers Jack's gaze. Both of them still breathe hard but they stay focused on each other. With newfound tenderness, Jack holds the jaw of the man beneath him and runs his thumb across his lower lip, dipping in slightly. In return, Eric gently bites the thumb between his teeth and sucks on the tip. 

Jack grunts, animalistic, and lowers his head down. He looks straight into Eric's eyes. 'Mine,' he murmurs hoarsely. 

Eric nods his head and shakily breathes in as Jack keeps lowering his head towards his boyfriend's wet mouth. 

'Yours,' he whispers.  


**Author's Note:**

> I recently came across this really good audio porn guy where he basically dirty talks the fuck out of you (if you want the blog name just ask). What happens from this point is that Jack learns about this dirty talker guy and Eric sees his interest in the concept. So of course as a (sinful) Christmas present he makes a bunch of audio porn for his boyfriend. When Jack is more comfortable with dirty talk he may also make some audio porn for Eric and maybe one of them is a mix of English and Québécois.
> 
> Tumblr (has more writing): http://all-things-bright-and-gay.tumblr.com/


End file.
